Cards of Flame
by BunjyGuM-Boy
Summary: When things turn out to burn, how will a malicious clown deal with it? RR! Thank you!
1. Enter: Flame Rider

HISOKA…  
  
~*BunjyGuM_Boy*~  
  
um,,, hello… a cute little fluff between this 14 year old girl and Hisoka… sure…sure… so he is quite old… about 28 or early 30's right? But, I DON'T BELIEVE THAT!!!! ha… forgive my grammar if there's a problem… I'm still tired yet, I can't do anything serious… so, here goes…. Ah, I can't pair Hisoka with an original character coz nobody's worthy… hahah,,, READ AND REVIEW!!!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Setting: Hotel… Hisoka's room…  
  
Gotten from: The time when Machi was there… Hisoka was drying himself… with that soft towel… *dreamdreamdream* ah… nevermind!  
  
  
  
"So, has it been a long time since you've been there? Hmmm?"  
  
With a very seducting voice, Hisoka moved forward and rested his hands on the pillar.  
  
"Dancho sent me… he said that if you fail one more time, he won't give you any chances." starts to walk off  
  
"Aww… how sweet… are you sure you're not doing anything tonight?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Machi-san?" seductive voice  
  
"Hisoka… before I forget… there will be a guest for you tonight… she will be with you until tomorrow."  
  
"A she? evil grin But why, may I ask?" continues drying himself  
  
"She's a junior ryodan. whispers Kuroro liked her so much, he just couldn't wait for this girl to grow-up… he hired her and made her one of us… she doesn't have the tatoo though."  
  
"Seems that you rancor this young lady… hmm? Why, Machi-san?" grin  
  
"… None of your fuckin' business."  
  
  
  
With that, Machi went out of the room leaving an insanely laughing red-head. After loosing self-control for about 15 minutes, he started thinking of what to do with his guest tonight. He was wondering (with a cute little smirk) on why Kuroro left what he wanted with a man like him? He started to walk away and clothed himself… neatly.  
  
  
  
Past 7:00…  
  
~~~ RING!!!RING!!! ~~~  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Excuse me sir. This is the front desk… a woman here named 'flame' sir, wants to see you."  
  
"Flame? Oh… yes, please. Send her here. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome sir."  
  
  
  
"Hm… what a kawaii name… flame… hahah!!! Maybe, she's hott…. Hihihi…"  
  
After 5 min. of stacking his cards, Hisoka heard a shy knock upon his wooden door. He slyly smiled to himself and looked at the mirror once more. He opened the door ever so slowly. He closed his eyes for more surprise and opened them when he finally lunged the door open. He choked at he started to laugh because his eyes were glued to the figure before him.  
  
There and then, a lady with a red sleeveless shirt and a black leather skirt smiled innocently at him and greeted with a bow. The red- haired bishounen gestured her to come inside. She nodded shyly as Hisoka followed her, smiling.  
  
  
  
"Konichiwa, um… 'Flame'-san. Is that really your name?"  
  
"Hai…"  
  
sits down..legs crossed "Can you tell me why our 'fearless' cough leader sent you here? Hmm?"  
  
"Ah…sir…"  
  
"Hisoka… my name is Hisoka… the fourth member of the ryodan." smile  
  
" Danchou sent me to you so that I can train me, sir."  
  
  
  
The magician's ears tingled when he heard her. He repeated the word in his mind… he was extraordinarily amused. 


	2. Bunjy Gum Helps!

Okay…. just be happi in reading this okay… I know… geez… it's quite stupid because it's like.. pairing Hisoka with a minor?! Well, you don't know how this will go so, be good… READ AND REVIEW, hai!!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Excuse me? He sent you chuckle to be practiced?! By me?"  
  
"No, sir. You got it mixed up."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"I'M going to train YOU." innocent smile  
  
  
  
He stopped thinking for a moment. He didn't swallow that part… and boy oh boy! He won't admit that he got flabbergasted by that.  
  
  
  
"Lady… go back to Kuroro-sama… he must have sent the wrong person… to the wrong guy."  
  
"I'm sorry Hisoka-san… I was sent here to help, assist and well… yah, train you…"  
  
"HAHAAHAH!!!!!! Oh my god… ha!!!!!! What needs to be trained? Ah… maybe you're going to give beauty tips… right? I don't need that too."  
  
taken aback "Your manners… Hisoka-san… I'm here to make you lighten-up. From what Danchou told me, you're not… well, normal. smile So, I'm here to help!"  
  
"What? Then Kuroro must really hate you. Don't you know that I'm a… hay… how to explain to a minor… ah! I'm a man and you're a … um… kid! Yah, that's right!!" sweatdropsweatdrop  
  
"Bu-but… I'm not the 'kid' you're thinking! I'm a ryodan junior!!!"  
  
Eventually, the lunatic started to laugh his brains off; however, he looked and stared at Flame… to his surprise, she was determined to stay and do what she was told. He thought that a little seduction would do the trick… wrong. He began to move closer to her. He placed both his hands upon the handle of the chair. He kept smirking and staring but the girl didn't seem a little bit stirred! Finally, he gave up and crossed his arms around his chest.  
  
  
  
"Exactly, how old are you?"  
  
"I'm 14, Hisoka-san."  
  
" Well, well, well… very young. Have you got any experience?"  
  
"!!!"  
  
"Naughty girl… not THAT experience! I'm talking about your assignment. Hmm?"  
  
"N-no… but, I promised-…"  
  
"HA! Then kid… I mean, young lady, you're going to have a hard time." smirk  
  
stands up " I researched about you… I know what I'm dealing with and I'm not a quitter. Now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to formally introduce myself. My name is Flame Rider. I am the first junior Ryodan member." extends a hand  
  
"Ha… interesting. shakes the hand… pulls her closer… The fourth member of the 'senior' Ryodan… and I'm… yours." sly smile  
  
  
  
Flame pushed herself against the older man and glared. To Hisoka, it was engaging. He asked her if she had her dinner and a blush answered Hisoka. He then started to order some exquisite cuisine, but the adolescent signaled a no.  
  
  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Ha… I can provide. Ja! I'm going out to eat."  
  
SD form "Hey! That's quite unfair! I won't let you eat good food… not without me!!"  
  
"Hahah… in that case, Hisoka-san… you will be the one to pay! Hihi!"  
  
"…"  
  
Flame smiled and 'grabbed' Hisoka by the hand. He was new to that feeling but he brushed it off and didn't make any indication of his emotion. As they went out of the hotel, every single person they met would smile at them and greet them. Hisoka never saw such reactions when he walks that streets alone… he knew that the girl was giving them a good impression. He felt different… whenever he looks at the youth, she smiles at him. As if he was a very close friend, yet they only met a short while ago.  
  
  
  
"Oy… Hisoka. Why are you so silent? They tell me that you're always like that."  
  
"I don't know…" heheh… ewaaaaannnn…..  
  
  
  
stranger…walking by "Ah! What a beautiful daughter you have there, sir!"  
  
  
  
Hisoka's blood rushed through his head. Did he just say… daughter?  
  
"Oh… my good sir, he's not my father. He's… he's…-"  
  
"Che! Angel! Don't worry… ah, kind sir. I can see you marvel my daughter's beauty. My wife and I earned it, don't you think?"  
  
stranger "Oh… yes, sir… very much!" walks away  
  
" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
" Hisoka!! Why did you accede with that man!"  
  
"Ha? Why are you irate? You know… you're too young to be a-…"  
  
"I was not 'hoping' to be your girl, Hisoka-san! Why not a sister… or.. or…"  
  
"A daughter, right?" smile… creepy  
  
"AH! Guess I better learn more about you. gets a small pad and scribbles How you work, what goes on in your mind… what… HEY!"  
  
gets the pad and throws it in a gutter "You won't need that. All you have to know is-…puts an arm around her I'm a gggggoooooddddddd boy."  
  
uses nen "…"  
  
"That won't work…hihihi…"  
  
"Darn…"  
  
Flame nudged Hisoka's rear and started to walk.. alone.  
  
holding his rear "I thought you're not a quitter?"  
  
"I'm not yet quitting… I'm hungry, and I'm eating… alone!"  
  
SD form "Okay…. see you…"  
  
  
  
_________________________________@@__________________________________  
  
  
  
At the hotel…  
  
yawn " Flame? Flame? Hey… don't take it that hard… look at it this way… at least you have a gorgeous father! Hahahahahahah!!!!! Huh? No trace… hihi… maybe she eats a lot! I'll wait… "tuned  
  
After half an hour, the door unlocked and a feminine figure stood. She entered and saw that the lights were switched-off. 


	3. Truth ALWAYS prevails

"Hisoka-san? Are you here?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Oh, okay…"  
  
She started walking towards the middle when a deep voice startled her. She attacked at once but the frame was fast enough.  
  
"Whoa! It's me… just trying to test you, little lady. turned the lights on nice reflexes…"  
  
"… … …"  
  
"Oh! Are you avoiding me?"  
  
" May I please use your shower?"  
  
"Sure.. no problem… but I have to come along."  
  
"Pardon? A man does not do that; nonetheless, you have something in mind… let's say, pervert a minor?!"  
  
"Aw… you're too harsh… I just want to protect my little daughter! Your mother told me to protect you. Hahah…."  
  
"Not funny. Ja ne!"  
  
"Ja…"  
  
  
  
He sat down on the edge of the bed. He was wondering about her… thinking about her… realizing… analyzing and doing all the -zings about her. Hisoka never met a girl before… all the ladies revolving around him were all… well, old. He didn't know what to say or do. He was quite surprised by the obligation given to her. But, hey! She was a junior Ryodan… Kuroro wants more from her. Maybe, he wants her… to be a partner? Ne… as he thought, he immediately got his cards and played a solitaire… though he knows he doesn't win. (",)  
  
_____________________________@@____________________________  
  
  
  
"Hisoka-san… where is my luggage?"  
  
Hisoka turned his head slightly… only to see a sexy woman in front of him. Wrapped around her was a thin towel, which was revealing every curve in her body. At that moment, the red-head was very much aroused that his nen suddenly erupted.  
  
"Hisoka-san! Would you please tell me where my luggage is? I'm starting to chill?"  
  
"Hai… don't you sleep naked?"  
  
"HISOKA!"  
  
"Sorry… it's in the closet near the window…" pointing towards the place  
  
"Arigatou!" goes back to the bathroom  
  
"Wait… why not dress up here?"  
  
"WHATEVER!"  
  
"hahah…."  
  
  
  
Moment after moment, the crazy man looks at her; Flame knows that. He was playing again… not with his cards… with his Bunjy Gum. And Flame was reading a magazine. The older of the two got bored and tried to play with the youth. He charged his gum towards her but her nen was ready for it. She ducked and gave a glare. Hisoka smiled. He repeated his attack and the other countered it again. So, on and on, their silly 'game' continued until both were flying, flinging, dodging, rolling etc… from the room. Since Flame was only a junior Ryodan member, Hisoka won. He assaulted from behind and pushed the gum around her waist. Then he declared that she was his prisoner for the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No fair!!! You're way too fast for me! Let. Me. Go!!!!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"And why not?!"  
  
"I told you… you're my prisoner for the day... make that a night."  
  
"You attacked me! Why should I be held captive! It was only a game!"  
  
"A game that I won! Now, you're the looser… instead of killing you, I made you a prisoner…" gringrin  
  
"Let's get this over with! What do you want me to do?"  
  
"I'm sleepy…"  
  
smile "Good. Now, release me."  
  
"Uh-uh-uhh… you're going to sleep with me." evil grin  
  
"What! blush You can't make me!"  
  
"Aw… cute. Lady, look at the room. When you came, there was only one bed. Now, it's still the same. whispers to her Meaning, You. Have. No. Choice."  
  
"… HELPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!! PPPUUUTTTTTT MMEEEEE DDDDOOOOOWWWNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Hisoka raised his hand in attempt to elevate Flame. The youth fell flat on the bed with a loud THUD! She groaned in pain; to Hisoka's ears, it was a different moan. He just didn't care anymore. Whether she's a minor or of legal age, he knows what he wants. And what he wants, he always get. He jumped on the bed and lay beside the striving-to-get-out young girl. He pulled the Bunjy Gum and almost instantly, Flame was inches apart from him.  
  
  
  
The adult of the two cursed inside as he knew who she reminded him of. Cat like defenses and reflexes, innocent smile plastered on the face, warm, friendly, witty, hard-headed… ha! She reminds him of Gon Freecs and Killua Zoldic.  
  
"Hisoka… please… just lem' me go and I promise… I'll do something for you in the morning. Okay?!"  
  
"No… gomen… what I want should be perfect for tonight."  
  
heart pounding "C' mon… pretty please. Uhhh…."  
  
"Hihi… yes, you're pretty… but please… no more requests."  
  
  
  
The gum was untangled from the young lady's waist but was replaced by long, slender hands. Flame was pulled forward by Hisoka and locked his grip to her waist. She didn't dare to breathe. She new what the older man wanted… she can't break loose now. For a reason or two, she was fearful of the outcome. Flame got hold of the edge of the bed. She tried holding on to it but Hisoka's manual strength was exceptionally sturdy.  
  
  
  
"AH… Hisoka…."  
  
"Hmmm? Scream all you want. I'm not letting you go."  
  
"Bu-But… what are you… … going to do???!!"  
  
"…"  
  
"Hisoka!!!! This isn't right! I know that you know that… what are you doing?"  
  
"I won't tell you. Besides, aren't you supposed to train me? Why not withstand my force and show me how to treat you?"  
  
  
  
The words sank deep in her heart.  
  
"So, it's still about your pride?! Don't blame me for training! It was Danchou's fault!!!"  
  
"Danchou-smamchou!!! There's something else, right? It's impossible for Kuroro to give you this task unless you're with a 'Senior' Ryodan. He will not let a Junior Ryodan do this without an observer." Tell me, who are you, what is your real reason and who sent you?"  
  
"What? My name is Flame Rider… I'm a junior ryodan and I was sent by dan-…"  
  
"Shhhhh… if you won't tell me the truth, I'll force it out? Now… you won't like me after I have done that. Last chahance!!!" tuned  
  
"…"  
  
"Well… "gets a card  
  
"My name is Flame. I was sent here by your fellow Ryodan members so that I can finish you and take my place as the fourth member of the Spiders."  
  
"…"  
  
"!!!"  
  
"Ha… they hate me that much?"  
  
"No… they just informed me of where to find you so that I can challenge you. I should have been more careful."  
  
"Now… are you really 14?"  
  
"Yes. I'm really 14." blush  
  
  
  
He can't believe his ears. He laughed maniacally inside as he felt mixed emotions for the beautiful lady staring below him. Her brownish hair was covering her black ,soulful eyes. Her soft skin was getting cold from all the experience she had. Her soft, red lips were starting to shake. Still, besides all those, his grip around her was still firm yet gentle. He started to like her more, now that she said everything… all true statements were music to his ears.  
  
"Now that you heard that… will you kill me?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Hi-…"  
  
"No. I won't…"  
  
"And why not? Aren't you annoyed with the fact that a little girl tried to take your position?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Tell me… why?"  
  
"Because… I won't let you…"  
  
  
  
He turned slowly to the opposite direction from the girl. Now, they are face to face with each other. He tried to stare at her… maybe, he thought, I can get what I want if I tried to look at her. Suddenly, hot liquid dropped on the young man's arm. He knew that it came from the lady in front of him. Her tears were all over now. He doesn't know what to do. Thus, he tilted her head and looked at her. Her eyes were half opened but it was blurry because of sobbing. It was a pity for Hisoka that she can't see how serious he was. His eyes were gleaming with solemnity though it was hard to believe. His facial expression was of a human now. No grins, smirks, smiles… nothing.  
  
  
  
"Hey…"  
  
"…"  
  
  
  
He looked at her for a moment before realizing that she was already sleeping. He chuckled a little and threw a card… … on the wall. He can't gather his thoughts into one. He moved closer… closer… closer. Yet, Hisoka didn't do anything. He was stopped by force. He knew that it was a sin… should he care? He shouldn't have… but this time, he put that into mind. He gave a peck on the youth's cheek (Luckyyyyy!!!!!! ::p) and wiped  
  
The remaining teardrop from her precious face.  
  
  
  
JAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! HAHAH… there will still be a continuation! Don't get tired!!! Admit it, masaya hindi ba?! Hmmmm? Ewan! Just read and don't forget to Review! And, pls…. tell me in your review if you want them to be together… or I might as well end it here? Ne?! ~~ BunjyGuM_Boy~~ 


	4. Fierce Luuvvvv

Morning settled inside the leeway. Flame blinked and rubbed her eyes; the sudden ray of the sun made her soar. She knew and remembered every little detail that happened yesterday evening… or did she? She immediately looked under the sheets. She sighed in relief… she was fully clothed.  
  
"Ha! Don't tell me that you suspect something, Ms. Rider." smile  
  
she stopped and looked at the dark corner. It seems that Hisoka had just emerged from the shower. He was wearing a black ,buggy pants, with matching Chinese flat shoes… his shirt was criss-crossed blue that had the sign of a red spade all over it. His hair was violet… and so was his fancies around his neck, legs, shoulders and risks… his eye color was also different. It was not light blue anymore… it was golden… cat-like ones…  
  
  
  
"Ohayou to you too, Mr. Hisoka…" yawn  
  
"You better hurry. Our flight is getting near. " sits on a chair  
  
"Huh? Ours? Then… why wear such an informal clothing? You're going to be in public, you know."  
  
"Hmmm… to scare. Yes, ours…"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Hisoka-chan?"  
  
"… …" stare smile  
  
"Arghhhh!!!! Please! Tell me? Where?"  
  
"Dress up in formal clothing. That's all you have to know."  
  
For a moment there, Flame felt bitterness from his words. She got scared but still obliged. After 2 whole hours of waiting, Hisoka knocked on the bathroom door. So slow…, he thought. But when Flame went out in a fierce-red gown, made of silk and cotton, he shut his trap and packed a few items. Yet, my patience was very much deserving.  
  
  
  
"Sir… can I please stay? I don't need to come with you. My job here is done… I have failed."  
  
"Then why did you do as I said?"  
  
"… Please, Hisoka-san. Goodbye."  
  
"Nope. You're coming with me. I won't let you spoil your dress by leaving you here, right?"  
  
blush "No sir… I mean! Yes sir… I-I meant…n-no…"  
  
"Hahahhah…. C' mon."  
  
"Please. I will not come with you until you tell me where?"  
  
"Ohhhh…. Feisty!!! Come along now. I'll tell you… if you come with me when I check out, okay?!"  
  
"Hai…"  
  
  
  
The younger of the two placed a fake smile on her face. She followed Hisoka outside the door and looked very much stupid by the way they looked. She was wearing a formal attire while he… sort of, looked down-right senseless!  
  
  
  
"Uhm… Hisoka-san… I was wondering… why did you make me wear a formal attire then you wear an informal one?"  
  
"… secret…"  
  
  
  
Finally. After a long queue to check-out, the two got out of the hotel.  
  
  
  
"Now, Hisoka… you promised."  
  
"Okay… I'm taking you to a vacation."  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
"Hai… not just the two of us… don't worry…"  
  
"I'm not going with you!!! I'm not your prisoner anymore, remember?!"  
  
"Yes… if you gambled your life just to be a spider, then why don't you allow me to repay that valiancy you showed me? I'm taking you to Danchou… you may never know. he might think twice about that 'Junior' Ryodan thinggy…"  
  
"D-Danchou-sa-…sama?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't want it anymore!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Stop asking some baka questions!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"HISOKA!!!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Ano… why can't you stick it in your brain! I. Don't. Want. To. Be. A. SPIDER. Anymore!!!!" pushing him away  
  
"Tsk…tsk…tsk… you ladies. Why do you always change like the weather… Flame? Flame…? C' mon, girl. I was just joking." evilevil grin!  
  
  
  
Apparently, Flame started to run while rain began to pour. Her beautiful gown was issuing a drench. She was beginning to stiffen because of cold; her body was being pulled by sickness. She didn't even tell the 'nice' gentleman that she was sick when she got there.  
  
Her vision was blurry as the rain became harder. She was shivering due to pain and fatigue. She managed to stop and pack the heavy past of her dress. It seems that her gown was a multipurpose one. She wasn't running now, but still, the scare on her face remains. She was afraid of her thoughts… her many, countless thoughts. What will Hisoka do when he finds her? What kind of punishment will I get? Why am I stuck in this position?! How come I feels different towards the young fellow??? Why do I love him…?  
  
  
  
"Wh-what?… I-I love him?! NO! preposterous!! He's… he's too old for me!!"  
  
Again. She ran towards the nearest alley. She sank under a shed that turned out to be a piece of metal coat that sticks under an abandoned house. Her eyes were so full of guilt that even tears can't fill them. She tucked her knees upon her chest and bowed down. She kept on repeating her words… I love him… this can't be! Bu-but… it could!! No!!! this is a living lie!!! She shook her wet head and continued to ponder.  
  
  
  
"Hay… after all those hours… you're good at hide and seek."  
  
It -it couldn't be! She knew that he was fast but, her nen was alert from the time she went down from the hotel room. She didn't want to move her head… her eyes were shut because of the panic which was rising to her spine. The aura coming from him was natural… no hint of madness nor anger.  
  
  
  
"You're not planning on getting sick, are you?" smirk  
  
"No…" still, head's down.  
  
"Then why didn't you use your nen to protect you? Are you getting short- handed?"  
  
"Hisoka… leave me alone."  
  
"…"  
  
cough… cough  
  
"Nix… and nay at that matter."  
  
"Hisok-" cough cough cough  
  
"Hay, Flame, Flame, Flame… you're never going to learn, will you? You're only a kid… you can't face the world…"  
  
"Shut-up!" head's up  
  
"…" sits down beside her  
  
  
  
Both of them didn't say anything. Flame was looking at her companion while Hisoka closed his eyes and buried his nen… letting some water dampen him too. After minutes of so and so, Hisoka watch her with much amusement. Her head was low but her legs were on her side… (heel-sitting position, that is…) she was playing with her soaking dress while she stared at the floor.  
  
"Why didn't you just leave me? I thought you had a plane to catch?"  
  
"I told you… I'm not leaving without you."  
  
"Then, your flight… you didn't make it."  
  
"It was a private plane anyway… I can hire again."  
  
"Why did you look for me?"  
  
"You're my guest… that's my responsibility."  
  
"Ha… but you're known to love no one."  
  
"That can count…"  
  
  
  
Hisoka gently moved his hands and placed it on her chin… he lifted her face slowly to meet his gaze.  
  
"But it's different for you."  
  
Her heart was beating faster. She was forced to look at his beautiful eyes and was surprised to see that it changed again. It was like a mood ring; changes according to emotions… for the first time, she felt complacent with him. Hisoka's eyes were full of natural bliss, which made Flame to doubt.  
  
"What…"  
  
"Nothing. Flame, for the last time, are you really 14?"  
  
"There's nothing you can do about that…"  
  
  
  
She felt weaker… weaker inside. She moved her head to the other side and still she sensed Hisoka's stare. Flame moved away from him. Not wanting to meet those brilliant eyes of his… she didn't want to explode and tell him… tell him something that she knew he'll reply with a laugh. A loud one.  
  
  
  
"Suits me fine, Flame."  
  
"Suits you fine, what?"  
  
"…"  
  
"…"  
  
"… smile…"  
  
"Oi! Hisoka! You're ridiculous!!!"  
  
  
  
She got up and walked. He knew that with all means, Flame trusted him again. She was a little pale when she stood and Hisoka was well aware… he didn't move… he didn't follow her. Only through his eyes.  
  
"No Flame… I'm not ridicule… I'm in love…. With whom? … … a 14 year old fire."  
  
  
  
"Ay… Hisoka! Are you coming or what? Hide and seek again?" smile  
  
"Do you know where you're headed?"  
  
"Aren't you leading me?" grin  
  
"Hai…" evil…malicious… grin  
  
  
  
~~~~~ Shuckzz!!!! What a very lucky gal… gomen for some mild… er- if it is… grammatical error… hehehe… OY! Review this and surely…. I'LL CONTINUE…. Just… make this good and I'LL BRING GOOD!!! ~~~~~~  
  
  
  
*sige… magpakasaya kayo dito… be a gud companion and REVIEW this!!!!!*  
  
  
  
2 B CONTINUED….  
  
*BunjyGuM_Boy* 


	5. No need for words

Hisoka followed her from the back. To every person who gives him a stare or a deviant look, he just replies with a dumb 'I-can-get-you-if-I- want-to' corner expression. Their pace was the same only Flame was weak. Her nen was not supporting her from the rain… heck, she can't even call it.  
  
  
  
"Flame?"  
  
"What…"  
  
  
  
Yes… he was worried. Worried about many things in life, which he thought he'll never get bothered about such things, but it's true. He walked a little bit faster to join Flame. He was a step behind her. He placed his hands above his head and initiated a whistle. (what kind? I dunno…) Hisoka looked towards Flame. He wanted to talk, but her face meant something else. She was pale and lifeless. Her hands were twitching from side to side. Her breathing was not even and her nen… her aura was out of place.  
  
  
  
"Ms. Rider?" tuned…  
  
"Oi, Hisoka… what is it?" voice was low.  
  
"Do you need assistance?"  
  
"W-why?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Nani? Hay… no. I'm fine."  
  
thought "Nope… you're not accurate."  
  
  
  
Hisoka continued to whistle… to the tune of "Fools Rush In". for about 15 minutes of walking, both of them didn't say a word… except for the looks that Hisoka gave to the people who gave Flame some dirty looks and some um, 'stupid' expressions they gave him.  
  
Rain started to stop but the cold wind came, accompanied by dusty particles that came from all directions. Hisoka hid his nen; he also stopped whistling. He didn't know what to do. Flame was shivering hard and was clutching her arms for some heat that was left in her body. Whenever he tried to 'help', he was being avoided by the youth. At this point, Hisoka was already beside her… arms at his side and his eyes were on her.  
  
  
  
"Flame… you're not okay…"  
  
"Hisoka… I can manage…"  
  
She suddenly falls… his faithful arm caught her.  
  
"Gomen, Hisoka-san. I -I can take from here." blushblush  
  
She tried to stand-up… with no avail. She falls again unto his 'gentle' arms.  
  
"You can't. come along… we're almost there."  
  
Hisoka helps her stand but he holds her for support. As they walked, Hisoka increased his nen for heat. It made Flame sleep in his close embrace; he had to carry her home.  
  
_________________________________@@_______________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah… Hisoka-san?"  
  
"…"  
  
  
  
At last, the teen woke-up. She has a very high fever with a severe body pain.  
  
"Ai… it's not my work to take care of a kid…"  
  
"Argh… Hisoka!"  
  
"Shhh… you might get worse." sneer  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"In a plane."  
  
"N-nani?? You're taking me to Danchou?!" cough cough cough  
  
"…"  
  
"Hisoka… no…"  
  
"I'm not taking you to Kuroro. Ha, as if he'll take you… he'll just kill yah…"  
  
"T-then, where?"  
  
"Didn't you want to go home?"  
  
The words he spoke triggered more than any pain she feels at the moment. She can't trust what she just heard.  
  
"I-if you'll take me home? Then,…"  
  
"Yes? Oh, I have your luggage… don't worry."  
  
It was all a lie. How can she not worry? She can see the burning pain in his eyes.  
  
"Hisoka… do you really want to leave me?"  
  
"You're sick… what do you mean? Don't you want to your mother or father to be with you? You told me so… you told me you-…"  
  
"You're so predictable… why are you talking so much?"  
  
"… you're sick… you don't know what you're saying… go back to sleep."  
  
"B-but… Hisoka…."  
  
smile "Oi, good day."  
  
  
  
He left… he went out of the room just like that! she knew exactly what she was saying… it was wrong. She felt it… it was totally wrong.  
  
  
  
(Hisoka's POV) Her eyes were demanding… I can't do this. For once, I know that what I'm doing is healthy… I'm new to this, though I've always wondered how it felt. I didn't think that it would hurt more than slaying anyone… my life… this is my life… the life that I've always dreamt of. I can't imagine that this is also wrong! closes his eyes and rests his head on a wall It will only break her heart if I tell her… that I feel the same way… or is it wrong too?! She might not love me… Fuck!  
  
  
  
For the whole flight, Hisoka never came back to visit Flame. When she ate dinner, Hisoka wasn't there. When he went to the corridors, she wasn't there. It was like another game of hide and seek… this time, they wanted to hide… but not to seek… for each other and each other's love.  
  
  
  
The flight itself will take 5 days to reach their destination… it was already their 2nd day together in the same plane. Flame had already recovered from her sickness while Hisoka… was nowhere to be found. Flame decided to look for him… even just for a sec., she wanted to talk with him. To tell her how she felt… tell her how jerky he was… to tell her thanks for all the things he did.  
  
After searching the whole lobby of the hired plane… not to mention asking the crew plus the captain for Hisoka, Flame saw him inside her room. She slowly opened the door and walked inside. The man didn't even turn his head nor greet.  
  
"Is this the way it suppose to end, Hisoka-san? You're not going to talk to me?! Ha! You're such a jerk! Do you know that? I came here to tell you everything I felt! I wanted to thank you for all the things you shared with me… even though it was impossible to believe you at first… and-and.. tears do you know that I didn't want to go home anymore?! I decided when we were together under the rain… I also wanted to thank you for that… say it! Say it!!! My thanks are not enough! Bu-but,,,more tears that's the only thing…"  
  
  
  
Flame was shaking hard… she couldn't tell him. She started to walk, heading for the door…  
  
"By the way… did you know that I love you?!!! Heck! Maybe you don't even-…"  
  
  
  
Her words were cut short when a strong arm pulled her and kissed her ever so deeply that her concentrated world went topsy-turvy! Her eyes were wide as two saucers but Hisoka's were closed. She wasn't able to react… she wanted to pull but the potency between them were against all odds. He deepened the kiss; she tried to withdraw again. He started to dip her in the most gradual way he can. He opened his eyes… they were back to gray… for her, it meant something valuable is lost… she was bedazzled. Hisoka's lips was softly detaching from hers. To much dazzle, Flame pulled him back… Hisoka's eyes widened… she was taking control now. It was a fluffy kiss… no other than that.  
  
  
  
"Hisoka-san…" very, hard blush  
  
"I told you… don't talk too much… unless you want something out of it."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Kinishinai de kudasai." (nevermind!)  
  
"Hai…"  
  
  
  
Hisoka walked out of the room as if nothing happened. Flame was quite flabbergasted by her afterthought. How come he kissed me? At least I got to be in control when… oh my gosh! I kissed him back!! On the other side of the door, the young… er- sinner was slightly fanning himself… with a cute faint blush on his face.  
  
  
  
_______________________ 2 B CONTINUED………….  
  
  
  
OKAYYYYYY……… hahahahahahahahahaahahaahahahahahahaha!!!!! I just can't stop laughing… can you imagine Hisoka!!! OMG!!!OMGOMGOMG…!!! Plus more OMG!!!  
  
  
  
HISOKA: Ehm… Miss Bunjy… can you please tell me… why am I paired with an underage?  
  
BG_B: Ah… coz I'm the one makin' it… DUH!  
  
HISOKA: Bu-but… why a 14 year old… you're ruining my reputation! I'm no pervert!!!  
  
BG_B: DID I SAY SOOOOO???!!!  
  
HISOKA: You WROTE so!!!  
  
BG_B: *sniff* Don't you like it?… I've been doin' it for you!!! *sniff*  
  
HISOKA: shit!! Okay… okay… once you make me a pervert, evilevilevil grin  
  
BG_B: Geez!! When did you care, lunatic?!  
  
HISOKA: I beg your pardon?!!!  
  
BG_B: … okay…. just wait for the 6th chap!!! Enjoy!!!  
  
HISOKA: I won't… I think….  
  
BG_B: shut up!!! XDXDXD 


	6. The Last Farewell or is it?

Okay…. hehhe… this MAY BE the last… I will make a PROGRESSION… this'll be, like, a BROAD NOVEL… or somethin' like that for my wittle HISOKA babe… hehehe… um, so, JA! Enjoy this and my other up-coming fics… tell me… (just a little survey… )  
  
  
  
WHO WOULD YOU LIKE TO END UP WITH HISOKA?  
  
= Machi?  
  
= Flame?  
  
= Kuroro?  
  
= Illumi?  
  
=Gon?  
  
  
  
THANK YOU!!! Read and REVIEW!!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
After all the moments they shared, it's absolutely coming to an end. The captain of the aircraft finally announced their deplaning. Flame, quite confused, was packing-up very, very slowly. Her mind was settled to go back home and leave her… er- 'beloved' one; however, her heart was screaming to stay. What made her confuse more was the fact that Hisoka never told her, face to face, that he loved her… 'Maybe it was just lust…' she thought… 'but… what will he expect from a teenager?' She considered all her thoughts deeper, but her head only hurt.  
  
  
  
Since the time being, she never packed the last solid object inside her bag. She wasn't really sure; she was up since 5:00 just worrying about such things. A faint knock was heard on her door. Flame opened it…  
  
"Hisoka… … ohayou."  
  
"Nay, Flamey… don't sound so glum… you're goin' home."  
  
"Then, why are your own words very reserved?"  
  
"May I come in?"  
  
"Hai…" forced smile  
  
  
  
Hisoka entered as if he never saw such thing in his entire life. He sat on the bed… then he stood-up and peered through the window… then he sat again… he really was disturbed. Flame spat a small chuckle because of the sight. She also rested beside Hisoka. For a moment, they both looked down on the fabric of the bed. No one said anything…  
  
"Hisoka-san?"  
  
"Hmm…"  
  
"Can you understand… what is happening between… us?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can you explain?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Kudasai… Hisoka-san…"  
  
"Hai… looks straight on the wall  
  
"I'm listening…"  
  
"Flame, you're a juvenile…"  
  
"Hai…"  
  
"And when I met you… I just wanted to play… you know…"  
  
"Hai…"  
  
"…" smirked  
  
"Hai… Hisoka-kun…"  
  
"Then I seemed stupid… I'm not human, Flame… I live to kill… I lived to laugh… but I never felt love."  
  
"…"  
  
"I loved you… that's the problem. Hihihi"  
  
"Lo-loved? Problem? Hisoka-kun!"  
  
  
  
Flame felt like drowning… she couldn't react… she felt very lost. 'How can he say loved… past tense!!!'  
  
"Hisoka… doshite? Doshite!… I can't understand…"  
  
"Simple, Flame… we can't be… you are very young for me."  
  
Hisoka said it in his 'clowny' manner… no wonder it rhymed!  
  
"Na-nani?"  
  
"Well, I guess this is a spatty bye-bye… nice meeting you Ms. Rider… try to forget all of this, ne… you wouldn't want remembering all of this…"  
  
  
  
Then he left… it's always like that… but Flame understood. He was a slaughter… a Ginei Ryodan… a skilled nen fighter… yet, he was an asshole, a bitch, a jerk and he's full of crappy shits!  
  
  
  
"Hisoka! Wait!"  
  
(INTERLUDE: Folks, imagine a very dramatic scene… har-de-har! where the girl runs to her man… but this certain 'I-don't-give-my-pretty-face-to- anyone-else' man hides his baka emotions… HARD-HEADED!)  
  
  
  
stops… not facing her; arms crossed around his waist… as usual! 'Don't make it harder for me, girl! Kudasai!' (he thought)  
  
"Goodbye… well, guess I'll be seeing you around…um, you know… I really don't give a #$%^ about being a teenager, Hisoka… heck, I know you'll run for dear life just to protect your beautiful face… hehehe… she laughs, he grins at the back bu-but, Hisoka, if you can wait for me…the phrase strikes him I'll find you… no need to look for me… ha, but no more hide and seek, okay?"  
  
  
  
She waited for the answer… he waited for her to leave. He really wanted to… he… wanted… now, he was also confused. He turned his head, slightly and talked…  
  
  
  
"Hey… drop it, okay… I was merely playing… I just got offended by your outshining beauty… hahahahah!!! I told you before… and I'll say it one last time… I know no love… I live to kill… that's it."  
  
"You never said that before, Hisoka…."  
  
"Oops… my mistake." sarcastic  
  
"Sure… smile goodbye."  
  
"Ba-ba!" waves  
  
____________________________________________  
  
  
  
50 minutes after all that nonsense, Flame left the plane, accompanied by a crew member… for she was underage. From that moment onwards, a certain red-head… now with violet hair, looked at the window near the airport opening. He opted to see his fantasy one last time… he promised to smile and wave but his present expression was of a man, which was born grieving! (in Filipino, *pinanganak sa sama ng loob* hehe..)  
  
Finally, before heading her way towards the entrance, Flame looked at the same window and smiled upon seeing his somewhat innocent face. Well, he did smile back with a cute little wink but that just didn't seem to be appropriate…after all he did and said; nonetheless, Flame signaled something to him. He wasn't sure what it was… 'did she forget anything?' 'Huh? Is that something bad?!' he noted… but no.  
  
  
  
He tried to follow her hand…. She was pointing towards his back…  
  
"Wha?"  
  
He reached for something… then found a buried piece of paper carefully covered by nen… he smirked at it and looked at Flame… she was giving him a toothy grin… then, she went on her way. He felt very terrible. He wanted to shout… but only thought of his 'gentle' reputation. He looked at the paper… there was nothing on it!  
  
  
  
"Slick…"  
  
He used his own nen. It didn't seem to work… he used his cards… nope. And of course, his Bunjy Gum… there! Presto!! He started to read the letter…  
  
  
  
Hisoka-kun,,,  
  
  
  
Ha… ja ne! Arigatou for all your help… I know this sounds sappy and crappy. Haha! You fuckin' little devil! I know what you're made of… you just can't handle your damn feelings… XD!!! You know very well that women are sensitive about these kinds of stupidity!  
  
  
  
Look, I don't care! Whatever you say, whatever you do… I'm here…. Just here. I'm waiting too, yah know! I'm not a quitter, lunatic! I'm going to wait…so, wait for me too… and hey, if you ever find your said, "right love…," give me a goddamn cackle, okay… when I hear it, I'll stop.  
  
  
  
See yah, lovvveeerrr boy!  
  
FLAmE XD  
  
  
  
Hisoka smiled a sweet one… he kept the paper and kept it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ha! Then by all means….. grow-up soon."  
  
  
  
_________________________@@______________________________  
  
OWARI!!!  
  
  
  
Soooooo… REVIEWREVIEW!!!! Okay… if you liked this, then tell me… quick! I'll make the sequel right away!!! (",)(",)(",)(",) 


End file.
